In recent years, an LED light source or a laser light source having excellent power consumption efficiency or a long lifecycle has been used as a light source of an image display device or a vehicle lamp which is one of optical application devices. Particularly, the LED light source has been mainly used, because limitation of operation environment (temperature, humidity) is small, and thus, the operation is stabilized in comparison with the laser light source. In the case of obtaining light of a specific color (for example, red, yellow) from the light source, in the related art, by blocking the emitted light from a white light source, that is, the light of the light source by using an exterior part of which surface is coated with a paint containing a pigment or an exterior part containing a pigment to selectively transmit light having a necessary wavelength, light having a desired transmission characteristic has been obtained (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).